Left Brain, Right Brain
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: "If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him. You did this to him, he hates you I know he does." Oreshi's breath hitched when Bokushi said those words. He definitely wasn't ready for the next line. "He fucking hates you!" Bokushi almost screamed with all his might. A Bokushi/Oreshi fic. Hints at pairings.


_Ah, been a while since I updated- School, ugh. Too tiring man... Anyway, I'm still working on that long story that was gonna be a oneshot but it's too long already and it's only the beginning, so it'll probably be a whole story. But like I said, I'm only gonna post it once I'm done._

 _Anyway, this is based off the song "Left Brain, Right Brain" by um, Bo Burnham? Anyway, I heard it and kind of liked it so of course I connected it to KNB :3 please enjoy~_

 _Also, there are a few changes and things I need to point out. In this small story, Akashi Seijuuro naturally had his red and gold eyes. He was born like that. Oreshi has two red eyes and Bokushi has two gold eyes. I also changed some points in the song to make it gay and also because I didn't like some of the words like... the cat word_

* * *

Akashi entered the dark room with a deep sigh. He hated coming to this room, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted help. He needed the help... He couldn't just ignore this problem of his.

He rubbed his arm nervously as he sat down in the uncomfortable chair in the middle of the room, which was the only spot in the room that had a light above.

He didn't know why he always felt nervous coming into this room. Actually, he's been feeling a lot more nervous recently, especially around other people. Even his friends... Maybe this wasn't working out. Maybe this was his minds way of telling him he should avoid this place from now on.

Suddenly a loud computer voice with no distinct gender spoke, almost making Akashi jump.

 **[Hello, patient 15-04]**

He sighed once more, running a hand through his blood red hair. His red and gold eyes scanned the room even though he knew he was alone in there. _Alone_. He was a lot more alone recently.

"I'm sorry—Hello, how are—"

The computer cut him off. Good thing too, since he almost asked a computer how it was feeling.

 **[How are you feeling?]**

"Um..." Akashi hesitated on his answer. "Not great..."

 **[Has the treatment been working?]**

"Uh, I don't think so, no." Akashi shook his head. He wouldn't be feeling like this if it was working, right?

There was a pause before the computer spoke again.

 **[What are your remaining symptoms?]**

"I just—" Akashi didn't know how to describe it. The fear of interacting with others. The fear of expressing how he didn't want his friends to ever leave him. "I internalize my feelings a lot. I have trouble articulating how I'm feeling to other people. I feel like I just—"

 **[So basically you're still a little bitch]**

Akashi was shocked for a moment. This computer was always sassy like this despite being a machine, but it never cursed before. "Yes, very mature of you disembodied voice way up there." He groaned sarcastically.

 **[I was just joking]**

He sighed, feeling a little anxious again instead of annoyed. He wanted to leave. He warned to go home. "Okay, just let's get to the point. What's wrong with me, please? Please."

 **[Your emotions and your logic are at war.]**

The computer stayed bluntly.

 _Huh?_

"Okay-" He was going to ask what it meant but it already began explaining.

 **[Your creativity and your analysis are at war.**

 **And most simply, your left and right brain are at war.]**

Of course he's learned a little about the brain, or rather both sides of the brain. The brain was really a unique and strange organ. He was told it was the reason for his changes in mood and personality. "My left and my—" He was cut off again.

 **[To fix the problem we must separate them from each other.]**

That made Akashi widen his eyes. That sounded dangerous. Splitting his brain? Would they be put back together? What will happen to him? "Sep—"

 **[Splitting your neurological functions in**

 **5...**

 **4...]**

The computer began to count down agonizingly slow, yet it was too fast for Akashi. "Can we book an appointment or something?" He didn't feel ready to have his brain split into two.

He made a noise of surprise when his wrists were suddenly pinned to the chair by metal. Did the chair always have this function?

 **[3...]**

The computer's voice rang through the dark room.

"You just don't start counting down to major medical procedures!" He said worriedly, tugging at his wrists.

 **[2...**

 **1]**

A pause.

 **[This may hurt a bit]**

"I don't even know what _it_ is!" Akashi cried, feeling scared when the computer said it could hurt. Could he _die?_

 **[0]**

Akashi's heart skipped a beat from fear. "Just tell me what you're-" And he was out. His head fell as if he suddenly fell asleep on the spot.

 **[Isolation complete]**

* * *

Somewhere in the darkest parts of Akashi's mind, two bodies suddenly appeared, looking just like Akashi. Only one of the beings had two red eyes and the other had two gold eyes.

They looked at their hands, their feets, their whole body with shock. Then they looked at each other. It immediately clicked. One was the right brain and the other was the left brain.

A light suddenly shown over the Akashi look-a-like with golden eyes. Both Akashi's covered their eyes for a brief moment. The computer voice had returned.

 **[This is Seijuuro's left brain, Bokushi: Objective, logical, cold, analytical.**

 **Aware of patterns, aware of trends, he's efficient, and a prick]**

The Akashi with red eyes laughed a little but stopped immediately once another light was over him.

 **[This is Seijuuro's right brain, Oreshi: subjective, creative, sensory.**

 **Aware of feelings, aware of people, he's emotional, and an idiot]**

"If that's your opinion-" Oreshi hesitated on continuing. "Just be careful with opinions."

The computer ignored him.

 **[Okay, boys, play nice]**

Bokushi rolled his eyes before slightly pushing Oreshi away. "I am the left brain, I am the left brain. I work really hard 'til my inevitable death brain. You got a job to do, you better do it right and the right way is with the left brain's might." He stood there proudly until he felt arms wrap around his neck and someone pressing against his back. _Oh no._

"I like oreos and gay guys yeah!" Oreshi smirked. "Yes, in that order." He smiled when he saw Bokushi looked pretty annoyed. "And I cried for at least an hour after watching "Toy Story 3". Woody!" Oreshi cried before letting go of Bokushi. "'Cause I am the right brain, I have feelings."

He formed a little heart in his hands. It was Akashi's mind after all. They can do what they want. "I'm a little all over the place but I'm lustful, trustful and I'm looking for somebody to love..." He smiled happily and held out the heart to Bokushi.

Ugh, this again. Bokushi looked away from his look-a-like. His eyes widened when he spotted a nice looking woman with pink hair. Ah, Momoi. He turned to Oreshi and put an arm on his shoulders, making him look at Momoi. Time to get him out of that " _gay phase_ ".

"Here comes a female, here comes a female. Puff your chest." He took out a phone from Oreshi's pocket. "I'll take your phone out and check your email. Our evolutionary purpose is repopulate. So gather data now and see if she's a possible mate." He looked at Oreshi to see if he was paying attention but his eyes were else where. Not again!

Oreshi stared at the short, blue haired boy his mind had created. Kuroko Tetsuya, his hardcore crush. "Holy _fuck_ I think he might be the one. There's something about him, I just can't describe it."

Bokushi groaned as he covered his face with his hand. "I'm guessing his ass?" It's not supposed to be like this... "We're not supposed to be into guys..." He muttered.

Oreshi either ignored him or didn't hear him as he ran to Kuroko, throwing his arms around him. "I am the earth, he is the glorious sun! I want him to trust me and I just want him to- How do I say this?"

Oreshi felt himself being pulled back away from his love. He looked at Bokushi with surprise. "Alright now, _right brain_." Oreshi winced at the name. "You're being insane."

"No, _left brain_ ," He responded, lightly glaring at the other. "I'm just being alive." Then he smiled. "You should try it..." However the others look of disgust made him frown. Then he was annoyed. "You might like it..."

Bokushi huffed, waving his hand as he turned away from Oreshi. "I worked hard to give him everything he cared about. You were worried about the things that he was scared about."

Why wouldn't he be? He was scared to be left alone by his friends. Why would Oreshi not worry over that? Bokushi continued before he could ask.

"I'm calm and collected when you act wild. I am the adult," Bokushi smirked as he let a baby rattle form before he shoved it into Oreshi's hands. "You are the child."

Oreshi glared with anger, throwing the toy away. "You think you're the right one every time. You think you know everything but you don't know anything at all." Why couldn't Bokushi see this? "Half of his problems were supposed to be mine. But you wanted everything."

Bokushi wanted everything to be perfect. Oreshi just wanted Akashi to be happy.

"I hope that you're happy 'cause _he's_ sure not." Oreshi muttered. The "he" was Akashi. They never said his name out loud.

The silence between them was almost deafening. Oreshi hated being in quiet places. It made it feel like he was... _Alone_.

"Well," Bokushi suddenly spoke, a clipboard suddenly in his hands. "According to my calculations, I'm sorry, let me run the numbers again, um, _you're a pansy_."

Really? Oreshi crossed his arms and turned away with a huff. "Name calling? Really? You're gonna just do name calling?"

"I'm not calling names alright, I'm just stating facts and the fact is you're a shivering pansy." Bokushi smirked, throwing the clipboard behind him so he could form something new in his hands. A Rubik's cube. It always helped him think.

"I'm the pansy?" Oreshi growled. He eyes went to the cube. And he was a child? "Well, at least I don't play with toys still, okay..."

Bokushi froze, his eyebrows furrowing with irritation. "Rubik's cubes are not toys, they keep my spacial reasoning skills... sharp." He explained quickly.

Oreshi smirked when he saw Bokushi getting annoyed. He bounced around him, knowing Bokushi hated it. " _Left brain_ plays with toys! Look at you, Mr..." Oreshi paused when he couldn't think of a name. "You're a toy player!"

"Well, at least I did my _fucking job_ , alright." Bokushi suddenly burst out, stopping Oreshi in his tracks. "I kept him working, I kept him productive!

 _You were supposed to look after him._ "

Bokushi moved closer to Oreshi, placing a finger to his chest. All Oreshi could do was stare in shock. "You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this. Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling. How he's _feeling_!" Oreshi was in charge of Akashi's feelings, not him.

He does what's in important while Oreshi deals with those stupid feelings that get in the way.

"If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him. You did this to him, he hates you I know he does." Oreshi's breath hitched when Bokushi said those words. He definitely wasn't ready for the next line. " _He fucking hates you!_ " Bokushi almost screamed with all his might.

It was silent again. Bokushi was breathing heavily, his chest burning from anger. Oreshi got on his nerves so much. He didn't care for Akashi like did. He didn't think things through logically. He didn't... He...

Bokushi felt a new feeling in his chest when he noticed Oreshi's eyes. They were full of tears that were already dripping down his face. Oreshi never cried like _this_ before.

Oreshi covered his face with his hands, falling to his knees as his shoulders jerked. It was hard to hold back his sobs. Bokushi always got annoyed with him, but he never got that furious with him.

Bokushi stared down at Oreshi, still in shock. He made Oreshi cry like this. He knew the other was emotional, yet he acted like... _like a prick_.

He tried to swallow the lump of guilt in his throat. "Right brain... _Oreshi._ " He corrected himself. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He reached out to comfort Oreshi but the other moved away.

"No, you're not." Oreshi's shaky breath came out. His hands finally moved away from his face, showing how dirty his face was with tears.

Bokushi was, for the first time in his life, lost. How could he cheer Oreshi up? He never had to before. Oreshi always cheered himself up...

He reached out again and even when Oreshi tried moving away, he grabbed his hands tightly.

Oreshi's eyes widened when he watched Bokushi get on his knees. He never saw Bokushi get down on his knees like this. The colder of the two always thought it was downgrading to kneel before someone who was lower than you.

"Look, maybe there's something that we could do together..."

Oreshi stared, still surprised by Bokushi's previous actions. "Together?" He repeated in a whisper.

Bokushi just smiled, looking down at their hands. He slowly intertwined their fingers on their right hands as his left arm slowly wrapped itself around Oreshi. "Take the best parts of both of us and put them together."

Oreshi's breath hitched again as he was pulled closer to Bokushi. He had no idea the other had such a caring side. "I'm listening.." He answered, strength returning to his voice.

"It would let you let your feelings out, it would let me analyze." Bokushi stated as he slowly stood, bringing Oreshi with him. His left hand let go of Oreshi for a moment to wipe at his tears but afterwards, it immediately went back to Oreshi's waist. "So you could man the themes; I'll man the form. It's something that Aomine did, it's something that Kise did. It's something special that we could both perform..."

He let their foreheads touch almost lovingly. "Do you know what it is?"

Oreshi stared into Bokushi's gold eyes for a moment, searching for the answer. "Juggling!"

 _What?_

Oreshi moved away with a bright smile. "We could juggle, and juggle our cares away!"

Bokushi stared before covering his face with his hand. He took a deep sigh. At least Oreshi was back to his normal self. "It was... It was basketball, you, _fuck it_ , we could do basketball together-"

 **[Initiate reassembly]**

The computer voice had returned, startling the two. There was the sound of beeping, almost like an alarm. _Oh no_ , they were being put back together. They wouldn't get to talk like this again.

 **[5]**

Immediately Bokushi went to Oreshi's side. "All right, Oreshi, we're gonna do basketball together, we gotta do basketball together!" He said quickly. He felt Oreshi's hands grip his shirt with a little fear.

"All right, Bokushi, I'll do basketball with you!"

Bokushi wrapped his arms around Oreshi, pulling him close. The alarm was getting louder.

 **[4]**

"Look, we can _fix_ him like this—we can make him _happy_ again. I _promise_ , all right?" Bokushi held onto Oreshi as if these were their final moments of life.

 **[3]**

"Left brain... _Bokushi_ ," Oreshi's eyes began to tear up again.

 _"I love you."_

Bokushi stared at Oreshi before smiling softly.

 **[2]**

 _"I know."_

 **[1.**

 **Experimentation complete]**


End file.
